A New Threat, A New Pod
by GreekHeroine
Summary: Veritia summons all of the pod, including three distinguished mermaids from ages past. Zac learns he may have to do something horrible as he is the only merman in the pod, but his allies refuse to let him go in alone. H2O connections. One shot, if enough interest full story. REVIEWS PLEASE!
It's been 5 years.

He grinned, looking out over the ocean.

5 years of betrayals, trials and fighting.

5 years of joy, excitement and wonder.

"Hey," Evie called out.

"Hey yourself," He smiled at his long time girlfriend.

"Going to Mako?"

"Ya," He nodded, "Everyone's coming out. I heard there was even going to be some legendary mermaids that were here before the pod."

"Before the pod?" She asked. "I didn't think there was anyone before the pod."

"Guess there was," Zac smiled and kissed her.

"Oh hello," She murmured, returning the kiss.

"Shall we?" He asked gesturing to the water.

"After you," She nodded, laughing.

Zac obliged, running down the wooden deck and jumping.

He did a flip in mid air, whooping in excitement.

Then he slipped into the blue water.

He closed his eyes as the tingling needle sensation passed over his legs and he opened them to see the bubbles fade.

His tail.

His long, strong and thick blue and white tail waved at him as an old friend. He smiled under the waves. For as long as he could remember, he had felt something was missing. It turned out that he had been a merman from birth and his birth mother Nerissa had given him up, transforming him into a human until he was 15.

Of course he had then taken a trip to the mysterious Mako Island and had fallen into the Moon Pool during a full moon, erasing the spell to keep him human. Now after 10 seconds of water, he became who he truly was.

A merman.

He saw a shadow over him and a splash. He blinked through the bubbles as his girlfriend transformed as well.

She was human by birth, but by happy accident she too had fallen into the Moon Pool.

He held her hand and she squeezed it, smiling, her orange and gold scales covering her gorgeous breasts and beating the water with her matching tail.

She nodded and they sped through the bay and out to open sea.

They traveled at unbelievable speeds, bubbles flying behind them ad the clear ocean greeting them. Soon they arrived at Mako Island and were greeted by Veritia, the head mermaid and Queen of the pod.

"I'm glad you are here Zac," She spoke as they suspended their heads above the waves, "There is some people I'd like you to meet."

Zac looked over as three girls swam in from the north. They were fast and agile, slicing the water like a hot knife through butter. They leaped above the waves, screaming and shouting with joy in distinctive Australian accents.

They twirled in mid air, their golden tails flipping the water and their scales sparkling like diamonds.

"These are the mermaids who lived here before the pod," Veridia explained, "I know we have told you we had lived on Mako forever but in truth we had to flee. There was a danger to use, not one of tridents or mermen but of something else. These girls however found the Moon Pool as you did and became one of us and prevented a great catastrophe as well. We returned soon after once word had spread and welcomed them home."

"That's incredible," Evie said and the older mermaid nodded.

"Hello Veritia!" A tall, blonde girl called out, as she leaped over another girl's head.

"Watch it Em!" She laughed, twisting away and diving under.

Like a rocket, a brunette sped her way in, only stopping amid a cloud of bubbles.

"Hi," She smiled, perky, "I'm Cleo."

A splash was made as the shorter blonde jumped in front of Cleo.

"Rikki's the name, don't wear it out."

"Cleo, Rikki," Veritia smiled, hugging them both.

"Don't leave me alone," The girl, Em, mocked popping out of the water.

"Never Emma," Veritia laughed, embracing the taller blonde.

"Zac!" A voice sounded, he turned around to see two more blondes and another brunette.

"Lyla! Nixie!" He waved, "Sirena!"

"You made it!" Lyla laughed, "Oh my gosh! Emma! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's been too long!" Emma agreed, hugging the other blonde.

"Alright so spill," Nixie grinned, "How was the Pacific?"

"Incredible!" Cleo rolled her eyes, "We have to get you back on land, California has the most amazing shops!"

"So I found these incredible glasses by the Titanic," Rikki gushed, "It's totally paying for my trip to Hong Kong!"

"Hong Kong?" Sirena asked, "I've never been!"

"Girls, girls," Veritia laughed, "You can catch up later, right now we must discuss some things."

"Alright," Lyla nodded, "Where are Mimmi and Odinia by the way?"

"Not to mention Bella," Cleo wondered.

"They are coming from Japan. I told them however to wait," Veritia explained sadly, "We are leaving Mako."

"What?" Evie asked, "Again?"

"There is a danger to us," She said, "It is why I called you here Zac."

"Whatever I can do to help," He said, "I'll do it."

"As you know mermaids are simply myths to Land People," Veritia explained, "However there is a select few that believe and have great knowledge of us. They are hunters and they seek to destroy us. They want to kill us and string us up like trophies!

"How dare they?" Lyla snarled.

"They have existed for centuries, luckily we have always stayed one step ahead of them. As we will continue to do so.

"What does this have to do with me?" Zac asked.

"It is said that every once every millennium, a merman will battle the hunters, that they will drive the Land People back from our shores and protect us. That time is inching closer as the stars align," The older mermaid spoke, "You are the only merman we know to swim beside us. There is no one else to do battle."

"How did you survive so long?" Cleo asked.

"We simply swam. But with Zac we can now turn them back. Away from the water. We can kill the hunters!"

"I can't," Zac said, "I can't kill another human."

"He's right," Emma said, "There has to be another way."

"It is spoken as it is," Veritia insisted, "Merman and Land Man will battle, their death will mark the rise of all merpeople. Don't you want that?"

"Some of us are half Land People," Evie pointed out, "You can't expect us to want to kill our own kind."

"Then we swim," Veritia spoke, "We swim as far and as fast as we can as we have always done."

"Or we don't do either," Rikki said, "We have always been able to dodge Land People, we've always been able to trick them. There's no difference now."

"Exactly," Nixie said proudly, "We ran from Mako once, we should not have to again!"

"I will defend Mako," Zac said, "I will protect you, but I am not a killer."

"I cannot out the pod at risk," Veritia shook her head, "As impressive as all of your accomplishments have been, I cannot condone it. nor can I condemn the merpeople to the dangers."

"Then don't!" A voice snapped.

Zac and the mermaids turned around as Odinia split the surface of the water, "Only us, risk only us who are willing to stay and fight."

"Odinia!" Sirena squealed, leaping towards her.

"Hey I'm here too," Bella said, gliding to hug Cleo.

"Hey big bro," Mimmi smiled, accepting a hug from Zac.

"Long swim?" Emma asked.

"Exhausting," Bella nodded, "But we couldn't stay away. Not when we heard what was happening."

"You truly want to separate again?" Veritia asked in amazement.

"Separate?" Lyla asked, "No, we are finally together!"

"Lyla's right," Mimmi said, "We are together at last and if these hunters want a fight, we'll give it to them!"

"There are other ways to win rather then killing," Zac said.

"I don't care if the pod stays or goes," Rikki growled, "I wasn't born into it. Mako is my home and I refuse to let anyone take it from me!"

"Same here," Cleo nodded, "We watched the island while you were away, we stopped the comet and the tentacle."

"I've heard!" Nixie grinned, "Will you tell us everything?"

"Of course, but you realize we'll have to go on land again," Emma said.

"We could wear dresses!" Sirena smiled.

"Don't forget the sauces they put on all the crabs," Lyla added, "Land People do get that right."

"We can stay at Rita's house," Odinia suggested.

"Actually Zane just bought a house overlooking the ocean," Rikki preened.

"I heard!" Bella laughed, "Congrats!"

"Alright," Veridia threw her hands up, "If you wish to truly stay on Mako, then I suppose it cannot hurt to try."

"Thank you!" Nixie smiled, "Thank you so much!"

"I should ask Aquatica to stay!" Sirena said.

"How big is your house?" Emma asked Rikki laughing.

"Ain't no party like a mermaid party!" Lyla laughed.

"Don't count me out," Zac countered.

"Will is going to be so jealous!" Bella laughed.

"Will?" Cleo asked, "What about Lewis?"

"Can I crash with you guys tonight?" Mimmi asked Evie.

"Of course!" She smiled, "You're family! You don't have to ask!"

"Not right now!" Odinia said, taking Mimmi's hand, "We have pearls to collect!"

"Oh, have you checked on the eastern reef? Where the big red coral is?" Nixie asked.

"We should check out the Moon Pool," Bella said, "Since it's been fixed."

"Well go on," Veritia laughed, seeing how the mermaids chatted, "I won't hold you to the seabed! You are your own pod now!"

The mermaids laughed and dived under water.

The newly named pod sped off into the water, launching out of the waves and cutting through eachother's bubble trails.

Emma, who's long luscious blonde locks streamed behind her.

Rikki, who's oceanic eyes lit up with a fire, searching.

Cleo, who's tail snapped the water like a thunderclap.

Bella, who twisted her body in graceful arcs.

Lyla, who shot her body down, shooting like an arrow to the floor.

Nixie, who's arms stretched in front her, caressing the currents.

Sirena, who smiled so big, her teeth sparkled.

Odinia, who's laugh could be heard as she broke the surface.

Mimmi, who soared over the waves beautifully.

Evie, who's spirals were long and short, intricate and simple.

Zac, who had well toned muscles and cut the water with a shout.

Veritia watched the new pod happily, they were children as far as Mermaid standards still, but she loved them. They were so strong and powerful, so sure of their gifts and abilities. It was right that she had brought this to them. It was right that they would win without bloodshed.

Suddenly all 11 mermaids dived under the water and shot out amid massive sea spray with joyful whoops of excitement.

Mako was safe, Veritia decided, it had a wonderful pod to call it home


End file.
